


Honey, I'm Good

by tech_ftw



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, keep the fluff train going
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 09:16:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9173134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tech_ftw/pseuds/tech_ftw
Summary: Even isn't jealous.  No, really.In which Even is amused, Isak is annoyed, and everyone is better than Magnus at FIFA.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is borne of a lot of mini-fics on tumblr with jealous!Even prompts. They didn't mesh with my idea of Even, so I decided to write my own.

“Hey, have you seen Isak?” asked Jonas, eyes focused on something off to the left.  Even glanced up from trouncing Magnus in FIFA and shook his head.  Next to him on the couch, Magnus started furiously pressing buttons, taking advantage of Even’s momentary distraction.

Even, Magnus, and Mahdi were set up in the living room of the Kollektivet apartment, seated on the couch in front of the television while Even effortlessly kicked Magnus’s ass in FIFA, much to the vocal approval of Mahdi.  Most of the apartment was teeming with people; Eskild had thrown a lazy Saturday afternoon get together, ending up with a weird amalgamation of guests consisting of Eskild’s friends, Isak and Noora’s friends, and a few friends of friends who came for the beer. 

“Not for a while.  He said he was going to get a beer, but that was ten, fifteen minutes ago--”

Jonas gestured with his bottle, pointing at what he was looking at.  “No, I mean you should look at Isak.  That guy is all over him.”

Even shifted on the couch, supporting himself with one arm on the backrest and ignoring Magnus’s hoot of triumph as he scored on Even’s team.  While Jonas wasn’t prone to exaggeration, Even still let out a surprised huff of laughter at how apt his description was.

Isak was standing in the doorway to the kitchen, a can of beer clutched in his hand in front of him while a tall, burly brunet crowded him against the wall.  He had an unhappy tilt to his lips and was glancing in Even’s direction every couple seconds; when he finally met Even’s eyes, he subtly jerked his head for Even to join him and his new friend.

Even tossed his controller on the cushion next to him.  “I’m out, Magnus.  You win.”

“What?  No!  I was about to win fair and square; you can’t just give up.”

“You’re only winning cause he hasn’t been paying attention for five minutes,” said Mahdi dryly, reaching for Even’s discarded controller and exiting out of the match before Magnus could officially be declared the winner.  Magnus squawked in outrage.

Clapping Jonas on the shoulder as he walked by, Even ran a hand through his hair and snagged the half-empty beer bottle he had forgotten on the coffee table.  He got waylaid once by Eskild for a five minute conversation and, by the end of it, the looks he was getting from Isak were less subtle requests for assistance and more billboard signs of uncomfortable annoyance.

 “Hi,” greeted Even sunnily.  He kept a polite distance from Isak.  “I’m Even.”

As soon as Even introduced himself – lacking a kiss or a hug or anything else to signify his importance to Isak--, Isak’s wide, uncomfortable eyes narrowed and he pursed his lips at Even.  Even knew that bitchy look; he was well acquainted with that look. 

_Are you fucking serious right now_?

Even smiled, biting one side of his bottom lip while the guy glanced away from Isak long enough to introduce himself.  “Mathias.”

They shook hands and Even asked, “What’s up?”

“I’m just getting to know Isak here,” said Mathias, words clipped.  Even could read the implication loud and clear: _so can you get lost, because you’re cramping my style._

“Yeah.  We’re becoming fast friends,” agreed Isak, deadpan.  Despite Even’s lack of anything even remotely resembling help, as soon as he joined their conversation, Isak began to relax; his back lost its strained rigidness and the stiff line of his shoulders eased.

“Yeah?  You guys do look comfy,” said Even, head tilted to the side, eyes wide and innocent.  He had no doubt that if Isak could set things on fire with the force of his glare, Even would be a smoldering pile of ash on the floor.

Mathias apparently decided that Even was on his side and warmed up to him considerably with that comment.  He shuffled half an inch closer to Isak, who rolled his eyes at the ceiling and took a long drink of his beer, maintaining eye contact with Even.

_You see this?  This is your fault_.

“Are you one of Eskild’s friends, or…?” Even trailed off, taking a sip of his beer.

“No, I came here with Noah.”  _Whoever the fuck that is_.  “But then I saw Isak stand over here looking lonely and thought I just had to help him out,” said Mathias.

“You know, I _was_ kind of lonely.  Because my boyfriend decided my friends were more important than me,” said Isak.  It was directed at Even, but Mathias perked up as he spoke, moving a little further into Isak’s space.

Isak feigned a stretch and easily slid further away until they maintained the same distance they had before.  Isak shifted his weight from one foot to the other, pointedly turning his head in Even’s direction and making a face at him.  _Do you see what I just did?  That is the level we’re sinking to.  That just happened._

Before Even could mime back a response, Mathias was talking again, demanding their attention.  Even bit back a smile, keeping his expression warm and engaged.

It ended up being nearly impossible to keep a straight face because, while Isak had tuned out of the conversation, Mathias was inching closer again, talking about how he and Isak were going to be great friends.  Even saw it coming a second before it actually happened:  Mathias lifted his arm, made a short toast to his and Isak’s future relationship, and dropped his arm on Isak’s shoulders.

As soon as Mathias’s arm slipped over Isak’s shoulders, Isak jerked back and shot him a look that was so utterly unimpressed, Even had to turn to the side and fake a coughing fit to hide his laughter.  When Even turned back, Isak was staring at him with dead eyes, simultaneously expressing nothing and promising that he was going to make Even’s life hell for as long as he thought Even deserved.

Even blew him a kiss while Mathias was momentarily distracted; in for a penny, in for a pound.

“So are you guys going to hook up or something?  You just seem really close,” said Even.  Isak mimed gagging.

“No, Isak here says he has a boyfriend--” started Mathias, his tone light and airy, like he was waiting for Isak to correct him.

Isak interjected, “Yes, I have a boyfriend.  Who is an asshole.”

“How rough it must be for you,” said Even.

“Well, not for long.  Considering I’m dumping him.”

“He’ll be heartbroken.  But he’ll understand it’s for the best.”

“Yeah, and it’ll be for the best when he sleeps in his own bed tonight.  Alone.”

Mathias looked between the two of them before finally, _finally_ the lightbulb turned on over his head.  Still, it was like he didn’t trust his own conclusion, because he opened his mouth, closed it, then opened it again and asked, “Are you the boyfriend?”

0 0 0

“Are you fucking kidding me?” hissed Isak, poking Even in the stomach as he tried to stop laughing.  “It’s not funny, fucker.”

Even grinned at Isak.  “It was a little funny.”

Isak rolled his eyes.  “At least now I know why you’re so pretty.”

“Oh?”

“It’s a defense mechanism.  So I don’t strangle you.”

“Is that so?” asked Even, grinning and tickling his fingers along Isak’s jaw until his reluctant smile grew into his normal smile and he leaned into the touch.  “Come on, let’s get back to the others.”

Isak pinched the skin between his brow.  “You’re going to tell them all, aren’t you?”

Placing an offended hand over his heart, Even said, “I’m outraged you even asked that, Isak.  Of _course_ I’m going to tell them everything.  But, if you want, you can do his voice when I tell the story.”

Isak grinned into his shoulder and reached over to hold Even’s hand.  “Okay.  But I’m going to make him sound _really_ fucking stupid.”

Standing just to the side of the couch, arriving in time to see Mahdi mercy kill Magnus in FIFA, Even leaned down and pressed hip lips against the side of Isak’s head.  “Good.”


End file.
